A membrane electrode assembly (MEA) included in a unit cell of a fuel cell has an electrolyte membrane, a catalyst layer, a gas diffusion layer, and a frame-shaped gasket. The gasket is disposed (stacked) on both surfaces of the electrolyte membrane, positioned to surround the catalyst layer, and thus functions to prevent a fuel gas and an oxidizer gas supplied to the catalyst layer from leaking externally.
At the time of handling the electrolyte membrane, the electrolyte membrane is attracted to a support in which many attracting holes are formed, and thus formation of wrinkles in the electrolyte membrane is prevented (for example, see Publication of unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-238655).